tuhstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Uneasy Entry
Uneasy Entry is the third chapter of the Main Story. Note(s) Any dialogue that is not being spoken in English is represented with italics and bold text. Plot “''Uncle, where's aunt Ellenseren and cousin Samantha?” asked a young girl as she approached the king. She looked about 8 years old, only being about 140cm tall. She had an small Anoterran Cat sitting on her shoulder, wearing a pink collar with a bow. “They've been missing for over a week and you haven't really done anything. If you didn't know where they were, you'd be desperately searching every planet in the universe!” she said as her uncle sighed. “Young one, this is a serious matter and I've told you to stay out of it while I sort it out,“ he said calmly. “Don't call me young one!” the girl stamped her foot, causing the Anoterran Cat to hiss at him. “I'm a teenager! Just because I'm short and haven't layed my first egg for my maturation yet, it doesn't mean I'm a young one!” she shouted. “Niece Xenia, I'm not going to argue with you having that behaviour,” her uncle said firmly. Xenia huffed and turned away, walking away with a slight stomp. Once she left the room, her face of anger turned to a face of upset, eyes welling up a little. “It's not fair Shelee,” she said to the Anoterran Cat, “no one ever trusts me with anything! Just because I haven't laid my first egg yet, so I haven't had my maturation and because of how small I am!” Shelee rubbed her head against Xenia's cheek, purring. Xenia rubbed the botton of Shelee's chin with her finger, wiping the tears from her eyes. “At least you trust me...Samantha trusts me...my siblings do too....actually, a lot trust me,” she said, frown turning to a sad smile. Then her eyes widened. “I know who can find cousin Samantha!” she said, dashing off. Lightyears away, Samantha and Ellenseren were heading towards the side of Earth that was currently in night, to make them less likely to be seen. They were still coming in very fast, but slowing down. “Look Samantha, Earth has a moon, that'll make it feel a bit more like Anoterra!” Ellenseren said brightly as they flew past the Moon. “Only one? Anoterra has three!” said Samantha. “There might be more on the other side.” The two Oviphomos looked out at Earth, lights scattered around the landmasses and the stars could be seen in the background. Once they flew into the atmosphere, everything suddenly went dark. “What the? Where'd everything go?” asked Samantha, feeling a shiver go down her spine. “I...I don't know! I can't see a thing! I gotta slow us down!” shouted Ellenseren. The five Anoterran Cats all stood up from their baskets, their fur standing on end from the shouting. The spaceship had flown into a thick cloud, there was no way of seeing the surface in a cloud that thick. Ellenseren tried to slow the spaceship down, but then they flew out of the cloud, being much closer to the surface than she thought, heading straight for England. Before Samantha could say anything in her panic, Ellenseren pulled on a controls, causing the spaceship to swerve away from England and spin out of control towards the English Channel. Samantha regained conciousness as the Anoterran Cats were nuzzling her, trying to wake her up. Samantha was laying on the ceiling of the spaceship, all the luggage had been scattered all over the place. They had crash landed into the English Channel. The spaceship was floating upside down in the water, surrounded by a mist that was caused when the heat of the spaceship during entry hit the water, causing a lot of steam. Ellenseren was hanging upside down from the pilot's seat, hanging by the seatbelt. She undid the seltbelt, falling out of the seat and falling onto the ceiling, laying on her back. “Urgh, not the way I would've liked to have landed on Earth, but it'll do,” groaned Ellenseren, getting to her feet and reaching up to the controls, pressing a few buttons, causing the spaceship to turn the right way up. She held onto the controls to keep her from falling about during the turn. Samantha slid down the ceiling, standing on the wall and stepping onto the floor as it turned. The Anoterran Cats jumped all over the place as it turned. Ellenseren sat down in the pilot's seat. "Right, now I have to navigate us to land. Samantha, sort out the stuff ready to get off,” she sighed. Samantha sat cross-legged against the wall, lifting her shirt up and feeling her tummy, feeling a lump and giving a sharp groan as she stood up, kneeling down by the five Anoterran Cats. “Alright, listen you lot. This is Earth, and cats on Earth don't have long ears, so you gotta keep yourselves hidden as we go. Okay?” she said, then stood up fully to go sort out the luggage. In the next ten minutes, Ellenseren had managed to guide the spaceship towards the south coast of England, bringing them close to a beach, mainly dark, but a few streetlamps illuminating the walkway on the far side of the sand. “That's as close as we're gonna get the spaceship. We're going to have to walk the rest of the way out of the water,” Ellenseren said as she got up. Samantha stood by the doorway with two bags of luggage as it opened, looking out to the dark world. She took a gasp as she jumped out, expecting deep water, but landed in waist deep water. “Oh my Shimmer! It's cold!” she squealed. The bags were waterproof and could float, so it didn't matter that they were getting wet. Ellenseren jumped out with the other two bags of luggage, causing a splash that got both her and Samantha completely wet. All the water just ran off their hair, leaving it completely dry. Samantha clicked her fingers, looking at the five Anoterran Cats at the doorway. “Come on you five, jump onto the suitcases, they'll keep you dry,” she smiled. Then one of them jumped onto one, staring around it's legs, not wanting to get wet. “Ordep, you were always the brave one,” laughed Samantha. Then one by one, the other four jumped onto the floating suitcases. “Legna....Neb....Mib Mib....and Ob Mib,” said Samantha, saying the names of the Anoterran Cats as they jumped out. Ellenseren took out a device, pressing a button and causing the spaceship's door to shut and turn around, disappearing out to sea before submerging. “Where's it going?” asked Samantha. “It needs to recharge using the hydropower in the sea, I'll call it back when it's time to go back,''” said Ellenseren, putting the device back in the suitcase as they started walking towards land, pulling the four floating suitcases with the five cautious Anoterran Cats on them. Characters *Xenia (first appearance) *Samantha's father *Shelee (first appearance) *Samantha *Ellenseren *Samantha's Anoterran Cats Locations *Anoterra **Samantha's Family Residence *Samantha and Ellenseren's spaceship *Earth **English Channel **South coast of England Category:Chapters Category:Chapters in the Main Story Category:Chapters that take place on Anoterra Category:Chapters that take place in space Category:Chapters that take place on Earth